Family
by VocaloidCookie
Summary: In a world of magic, Rin and Sam are two powerful Vocaloids, who just want a peaceful life. However, this is not granted to them, as they are thrown into the Second Vocaloid War, full of death and betrayal. On the way they discover long-lost family and friends, and occasionally show their love to each other!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone! This is my first series of a fan-fiction. Some chapters in this series is rated M and some are rated MA. It is a long story and includes mostly Volcaloids as characters, but does include one or two fictional characters. Hope you enjoy!

 **Family - Chapter 1**

'Sam senpai?' Rin yawned, stretching, innocently lifting her blouse to reveal a slim bodyline and the slight curves of her chest. Sam sat up, blinking sleepily, ruffling Rin's hair, 'Yes Rinny?'

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shining as Rin and her boyfriend, Sam woke up, his hair untidy. Rin shifted uncomfortably, and at first Sam paid no attention until he realised his morning wood was poking her in the back. He laughed, a rich musical sound to Rin's ears.

She blushed and leaned in to kiss Sam, which he gladly accepted. They shared an innocent kiss, mashing their lips together passionately before she licked his lower lips, asking for permission.

 _A bit horny today, eh?_

He let her tongue inside his mouth and he explored her with his. Their tongues met and he let her suck on his tongue, drawing a moan from her mouth. His was growing bigger and bigger down there, and but he held on.

Sam's hand snaked towards her hair and gently played with it until he grabbed a fistful of hair and passionately pulled her head back to reveal her smooth neck. Without hesitation he dived in and sucked on her neck, drawing louder moans from Rin. He bit down, which drew a moan full of pain and pleasure.

Meanwhile his other hand was sneaking down into her pants and she parted her legs for him. As he was about to dive into her pants, Rin's phone rang.

 _RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG RIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Groaning, Rin withdrew and reached to pick up her phone. Looking over at Sam, she laughed; he was red-faced and very grumpy.

'Rin!' The harsh voice of her brother, Len, rang in her ears.

'Len? Is that you? Where are you?' Rin asked, baffled. Her brother was meant to be in New York, fighting in the Second Vocaloid War. She heard sounds of energy blast through the phone and she heard panting; Len was running.

'Rin, it's urgent, I'm going back home tomorrow morning. Meet me at the Cockatoo Bar tomorrow night', Len panted. Another blast of energy ensued before he cut off.

Vocaloids were immortal beings that were born with special abilities. They could live forever, and had great magical combat abilities. All the Vocaloids around the world, about 812, possessed special abilities and each was ranked in their magical potency. The 8 elements around the world was Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Darkness, Light, Creation and Destruction. As Rin and Len was dressing for work, she sighed. Rin was able to wield the power of Light and Sam possessed the power of Darkness. Her brother, Len was ranked 206, and wielded Fire, a very powerful Vocaloid.

Rin was ranked 470th in the world and Sam, although Rin had never saw him fight nor asked him for his rank, assumed he was around her rank.

'Sam senpai?'

'Yes, Rinny?'

'What rank are you?' She asked innocently.

Sam froze in between putting on his black jacket and stuttered, 'I'm u-uh, rank 414'.

Rin smiled, Sam was actually quite powerful then, she thought he would be among the 700's.

Of course, Vocaloids weren't the only magical creatures on Earth. There were Werewolves, Lich lords, Ghosts, Vampires and many others.

Rin told Sam about her brother's situation and that she had to meet up with him later tomorrow at the Cockatoo Bar. He asked if she wanted him to come but she denied, feeling confident things would be fine.

Rin turned and kissed Sam before she left for work.

Rin walked into Cockatoo Bar and winced at the smell of alcohol and drugs. She waddled through the mess of bodies dancing on the dance floor and used her Light ability to filter out all the disco lights and direct light towards her destination.

Rin felt hands grab at her and she heard jeers in her direction. She looked around 16 and was the youngest there. She ignored all the groping hands, until she saw her brother with his friends at the bar. She walked up to him and had to shout for him to hear.

'Len!' She screamed over the loud music.

Len looked around and then down and smiled when he saw the figure of his sister. Then he immediately blushed at her innocent clothing. She was _cute._

Rin saw Akaito, Teto and Meiko around Len, all Vocaloids ranked 300 or stronger. She greeted them all and when she hugged Len for the first time in 2 years, he reeked of alcohol. Rin tried to pull away, but Len held on, his strong grip making her immobile. Len finally pulled back and leaned in for a kiss but Rin denied it.

'Len! I have a boyfriend now'.

Suddenly Len's eyes went wide with shock and he snarled. He slapped Rin, hard and she shrieked in surprise.

'You SLUT!'

Len dragged Rin by the hair down a corridor and kicked her into a room. He let his friends in, before locking the door. _What was happening? I know he shared feelings with me as a child, but that was innocent stuff, I never knew he was really in love with me!_

Before she could explain, Len ripped off her blouse and roughly fondled with her boobs. She couldn't hep but moan and he smiled wickedly. Rin tried to break free, struggling against her brother's grip but it was no use – he was too strong. Len leaned in a second time and roughly kissed her, forcing his tongue inside. She was disgusted, he tasted like alcohol.

Len then grabbed her skirt and practically ripped it open. His other hand stroked her hips, pinching and sliding. She moaned, and she was disgusted with herself. She screamed and, drawing in energy, she produced a small needle of light that pierced through Len's arm.

He shouted in pain and surprise and slapped her again after realising what happened. Akaito rushed towards Rin and kicked her in the ribs, which knocked the breath out of her. Teto and Meiko drew the Earth element to grip and squeeze Rin painfully. Rin screamed.

Just as Len picked up her limp, crying body, Rin heard a crash and a bang as Sam came into the room, the atmosphere around him crackling with Darkness. He surprised Meiko with a full on punch, backed up with the power of Darkness. She fell instantly unconscious.

Sam instinctively dodged a kick from Teto and summoned a wall of Darkness to parry Akaito's ice shards. Sam rolled and swept his feet under Len, who was still confused, which knocked him to the ground. He turned around and placed a high kick that connected with Akaito's jaw. He staggered.

Sam ran, gathered hot energy onto his palm and vaulted over Akaito, leaving him screaming in pain from the burn mark where Sam touched him. Then he kicked towards Teto, which she dodged. She aimed a punch at him, as Len stood up and gathered energy to blast Sam with Fire.

Sam _simultaneously_ gathered up a fist of Darkness to grab Teto's hand and produced a spear of Darkness that flew towards Len and pierced him in the leg, leaving him screaming. Then Sam whirled towards Teto and delivered a roundhouse kick to her head, knocking her out.

Rin looked towards Sam, as all this played out, speechless. _Is this really Sam?_ She could barely conjure up an average sized wall of Light! He then walked towards her and gently lifted her up, whispering his apologies.

They left the room, with Sam having single-handedly beaten 4 rank 200 Vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam gently placed Rin's naked, weak body onto their bed. She whimpered and whispered, 'Sam. Explain yourself. Now'

Sam pulled a naked Rin in and kissed her on the mouth, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her. Both of them eventually pulled out and Rin complained, 'Sam, y-you c-can't do this'.

Sam ignored her and let his hands roam, fondling Rin's breasts while tonguing her again. Rin screamed with pleasure. Sam's other hand slid down Rin's body, eventually touching her clit. It was so wet it soaked her panties.

'Oh Sam senpai, please'.

Without hesitation, Sam slid a finger inside her pussy, sliding in and out, enjoying her moans. He removed a hand off her breast and used another finger to fuck her asshole. Both thoroughly turned on, Sam leaned down and sucked on Rin's clit, while fingering her. This drew a scream from Rin as she moved with his fingers.

Sam kept sucking her dry, until he added another finger to her ass and pussy, and also slid his tongue inside, tasting Rin's sweet juice. Rin was in ecstasy. 'Do you like that Rinny, my naughty Rinny?'

Rin squealed in pleasure, nodding madly. 'More, MORE!'

Just as Rin was about to climax, Sam pulled his fingers out, denying her of it. Rin screamed in disapproval. Sam lifted Rin and let her kneel comfortably on the bed before he stood up and revealed his pulsing penis. He guided it into her mouth.

Rin's small, wet mouth bobbed up and down on Sam's head and teasingly played with him. She used her tongue to tickle the underside of his cock and he moaned in pleasure. Rin then took the whole length, causing her to gag. She steadily sucked him off, all the while Sam groaning in pleasure.

Sam grabbed Rin's head and thrusted into her, causing her to gag more in surprise. It wasn't long before he was about to cum, and panted, 'Rin….I'm a-about to…' He couldn't hold it anymore, and came right in her mouth. Rin was surprised at first but then drank it all up. She then fell onto the bed, tired.

Sam didn't hesitate and guided his wet cock into Rin's pussy. She moaned in pleasure of the dick in her pussy and he groaned at the tight, wetness of Rin. Sam started off slowly, in and out, fucking her teasingly, trying to find her G-spot. A deep thrust caused Rin to moan; Sam finally found her sensitive spot.

He thrusted in and out of her pussy, and sat up, with Rin straddled on top of Sam, and continued to thrust. Rin hugged Sam as her pussy was being fucked, and kissed Sam passionately. Sam then pulled out of her, causing her to groan again. He told her to turn around and bend over, and held onto her hands. He slid into her pussy again, enveloped in warmth.

He thrusted in and out of her wet pussy, held her arms behind her and slapped her ass. Rin screamed in pleasure and both of them were nearing climax. Yet again Sam pulled out, smiling wickedly. Rin was too tired to complain. Sam re-entered, but this time fucked her asshole. Rin mewled in delight as her ass was being fucked. His cock slid in and out of her ass and still held onto her hands. Finally, Sam and Rin screamed together as they came.

Sam pulled out of Rin's ass, cum dripping from his cock. Rin bent down and sucked on his cock, cleaning and swallowing all of his cum, before they both fell asleep.

Sam and Rin were drinking coffee together at a local café, both blushing from last night. That hadn't been the first time, but it was the first in a very long time.

'Hey Sam, you still have to answer my question. How were you able to beat –'

Before Rin could finish, the door to the café burst open and a squad of SFU, the Special Forces Unit, or just a bunch of well-trained rank 200 or below Vocaloids pointed their gun at both Sam and Rin. The couple raised their hands in surrender, Rin because she was terrified, Sam because he was curious.

When they got to the SFU Department, they met with a young bloke who looked familiar, Sam could've sworn he saw this guy somewhere in Asia… Then Sam saw his nametag, 'Kei', and finally recognised him.

'Wow! Kei it's nice to see you, I've heard a lot about you'.

Kei looked at Sam in the eye and reached out to shake his arm. Rin was confused as to who he was. As soon as Kei's hand came near, Sam grabbed his arm and pulled his wrist back, drawing close to Kei.

'Listen, buddy. I've heard about you but I honestly don't care how strong you are. Why the fuck do you want us?'

Sam could've sworn he saw red flicker in Kei's eyes. But instead of begging for mercy or crying out in pain, Kei moved with his wrist and placed himself behind Sam, kicking his leg.

'Nice to meet you too, Sam', he said, while Sam got up, wincing.

He was a dangerous bloke, Sam could tell. Before he could go on, Kei spoke up, 'I brung you two here for a reason, I want you to work with us to take down a target'.

This time Rin spoke up, 'Wait, wait, so you drag us in here, ask us to kill someone, and expect us to say yes? What is your title and rank?'

Kei gave her an icy glare, 'I am Kei Kagene, Rank 22, General Brigadier and ex-military general of SAS, and now chief of the Department SFU.'

Rank 22? Wow that was some major mojo. But it was what Kei said next that baffled Rin and Sam both.

'Your target is a Rank 2 Vocaloid, Kaito, who wants to kill you'

Kaito? Sam knew him, but couldn't remember who he was. Dammit, he was getting dizzy and confused.

Rin was angry, 'Rank 2?! Are you mad? We are both around Rank 400, goddammit!'

Kei sighed and shook his head, 'You will be going in with an elite SFU team, and besides, Sam is –'

Sam looked at Kei and gave him a dangerous look, signalling for him to stop talking. Kei sighed, nodding.

After much deliberation, Rin and Sam both agreed to lead a team of Elite SFU. The group walked into a different room to meet their team members. The first Vocaloid they met was Tim Capon, Rank 61 and the current leader of that squad. He was an orange haired guy, pretty chilled and relaxed, who agreed to hand his leadership over to Sam.

The second lad was Ben Findlay, a very intelligent-looking, scrawny guy. He seemed pretty friendly, but also very quiet. He was a Rank 90. Next was Lenka and Rinto, two twins. Sam made fun of Rin because they looked very alike although they shared no blood. They were Rank 87 and 88 respectively and were known to be very close-knit and very powerful duo.

With their team assembled, Elite SFU Unit 1 flew out to their destination – the middle of the city, where they predicted Kaito was living. Ben Findlay was dropped off first as he was a sniper, on the outskirts of the city after it was evacuated and the rest of the team were dropped off at the search location.


	3. Chapter 3

Rifles and magical barriers raised, the team spread out quickly to scan the houses for any trace of Kaito. This area was reportedly where he was last seen, a tall bloke with a black and gold cloak, jeans and a tight, black tee-shirt.

Rinto went first as he was an Earth type and thus could create the strongest barriers, Lenka went second because she was a water type and could handle both fair defence and offence. Also, Rinto and Lenka just could not be separated. Then Rin went, who controlled Light, the element most able to be conjured quickly and so able to handle things quickly if it all went down. Then went Tim, who was a Fire type, who coordinated the main offense and then Sam, who controlled Darkness, an element that was quite weak, but took up least amount of energy to create.

And of course Ben watched from afar, an Air element user whose attack range was the longest, and also very dangerous in offensive. As Sam came out of his designated building he heard a _SLAM_ and looked out to see Rinto blasted out of a window and launched onto the ground. Everyone was outside in a matter of seconds and Tim was accessing the situation. He called for EVAC immediately and propped Rinto's unconscious body onto a tree.

The rest of the team focused on the house. Creeks ran through the house as a slim figure opened the door and calmly stepped down onto the lawn, avoiding the glass. He was smiling to everyone and finally his gaze landed onto Sam. His smile widened.

'Hello beautiful people, of SFU and Sam, oh how much I've missed you'

Everyone looked towards Sam, including Rin, who was terrified. Lenka, crying for Rinto, opened fire and soon Tim followed suit. The bullets didn't even touch him. They disintegrated, special SFU uranium bullets turned to ash in front of their eyes. Kaito calmly walked over to Rinto, and touched his forehead. Rinto's forehead grew red, and his chest stopped rising and falling. He was dead.

Tim spoke into his earpiece, to Ben, 'Tim to Ben, I want visuals and information on this Kaito guy, what exactly is his power?'

'Oh Mr Capon, please to not be worried, Ben has already been dealt with'. Then Kaito pulled out a bloody earpiece from inside his pocket. It was Ben's. All the while Sam was conjuring up a massive spell that would envelop Kaito in a world of Darkness. It was his Final ability. Dark Sun.

He threw a small, rock sized ball of Darkness towards Kaito but he just stuck out his hand and grabbed it. It was gone, just like that. Kaito laughed, and sneered, 'Is that it?'

Lenka was on her knees next to Rinto and sobbed, crying out for him. Kaito shook his head in mock pity, before moving at a lightning speed, appearing in front of a baffled Tim. He tapped him lightly on the forehead, and Tim's body convulsed as if possessed, and dropped onto the grass, not a trace of blood. But Sam knew Tim was dead. He knew what Kaito's power was.

Kaito smiled at all the survivors, 'Ladies and Gentleman, my name is Kaito, my element is Destruction, and I have come to kill my little brother, Sam'.

'Brother?' Rin sputtered, looking in horror at the dead bodies lying on the ground.

 _Brother?_ Sam racked his mind for a brother but turned up with nothing. It didn't matter. He had to die.

'Rin, please can you stay there and don't move, let me handle this' Sam murmured, all the while looking directly at a smiling Kaito.

'How 'bout I make a deal, Kaito? If I win, you leave us alone, including Lenka, and promise to never kill anyone again. If you win –'

'Then I get to kill you _'_

'Deal' Sam agreed without hesitation. Sam breathed in deeply and sighed.

He immediately drew up the forces in the ground and released an Earth quake to off-balance Kaito. Running towards him, Sam drew power from Air to knock him over. He conjured up the power of Dark and Light spears to pierce him and water and fire shards to impale him. Lenka and Rin looked at Sam in amazement and surprise. He would end this in one blow. Because Sam's true power, was Creation. It was the ultimate fight – Creation Vs Destruction.

 _RIN POV  
_ The amount of energy released was massive, it shook the air and the ground. She felt so proud for Sam, her boyfriend. She saw his lips moving but could not make out what he was saying. She also saw Kaito's lips moving and suddenly, they both drew weapons. Sam's was glowing white, a brilliant light was coming out of it. Could it be? Yes it was, it was the _Holy Excalibur_ , a sharp sword and the rumoured weapon favoured by God himself.

Kaito drew two long knives, pulsating with Darkness and Death. If Sam could wield a weapon such as the Holy Excalibur, then Kaito would have no problem using the Dark Reaper, its counterpart.

 _SAM POV  
_ He whipped his sword down onto Kaito but he easily blocked it and swiped with his other _Dark Reaper,_ for a blow at the ribs, which Sam whirled around. Sam's sword was flying, his movements flowing and a blur. Kaito hardly moved, instead parried every single blow that Sam unleashed.

Sam couldn't get an opening in his defence so he and Kaito stepped back, both panting for breath.

Suddenly, Kaito lunged onto Sam's defence, finally playing out his offense. He moved faster and faster, eventually adding feints to slow Sam down, and it worked. Just as Sam accidently tried to block a feint, his defence slipped and the _Dark Reaper_ cut a long line on his side.

Sam stepped back, groaning in pain. He discarded the _Holy Excalibur_ and drew out the _God's Wall_ , a small, round, impenetrable shield and _White Knife_ a one-handed sword. Now faster and more protected, Sam leapt into battle once more. Of course, because his element was the power of Creation, his weapons were only replicas and weren't as powerful as the real ones.

 _RIN POV  
_ Rin nervously watched the battle unfold and after Sam suffered the cut, his reflexes were getting slower and slower. He was getting pushed back towards Rin and when Kaito launched forward with a long thrust, Sam had to jump back and land next to her.

Then Kaito feinted an attack right and as Sam raised his shield to block, Kaito moved _incredibly fast,_ whirled around, looked directly at me and thrust his sword forward. I was confused. A cold, sharp object penetrated my stomach and I looked down to find a dark, pulsating sword in my abdomen and blood pouring out. What was –?

 _SAM POV  
_ The _Dark Reaper_ plunged into Rin and it was almost as if in slow motion that Sam saw Rin's lifeless hands and speechless mouth move before her body slumped forward on the sword.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months after**

Sam got up from his bed, by himself, and walked over to his picture of Sam and Rin together and cleaned the picture again.

'Bye bye Rinny', he smiled and left for work.

 **2 months before**

Sam stood over Rin's body, and started crying. He was out of power to even fight Kaito anymore. He turned towards Kaito and waited for the feeling of death.

'No no, Sam, you aren't gonna die yet', Kaito whispered, and disappeared.

 **Present**

Sam waited outside the SFU meeting room, waiting for Kei to give him another mission. This time, every Vocaloid in the country was being called in. Sam took in a deep breath and walked inside. The room was _packed_ with Vocaloids of different strengths.

'Everyone, please!' Kei shouted over the commotion. Everyone in the room gradually fell silent and all eyes turned to Kei.

'I realise that over 100 Vocaloids are in the room currently, our country being such a diverse, multicultural area, but we need to talk about the ongoing war'.

As soon as the word, 'war' was uttered, everyone burst into panicked talk and commotion. Kei had to use his element of Air to expand and amplify his voice to get everyone quiet.

'The ongoing Second Vocaloid War needs more Vocaloids for our side and we need are sending out all available units to the warfront'.

After much commotion and speech, it was decided that 40 Vocaloids were to be sent to France to fight against the Romans. And of course, Sam was part of the first plane that was sent to the border deserts of France.

Sam arrived in France and met up with Lenka, also part of the group sent there. They had two days before the war was to start. They walked together under the moonlight and entered their temporary dorms, talking of the destruction of 2 months ago.

They both sat on the bed and without warning Lenka pulled Sam in and kissed him on the lips. Sam eventually gave up and kissed back, and soon they began to tongue each other, moaning in pleasure. While Sam kissed her, he took off the training gear she was in and started fondling her breasts. Things were going too far. But what did Sam care, Rin was gone.

Sam gradually moved from her lips to her breasts, sucking on the hard nipples. Lenka mewled in pleasure when Sam playfully nipped at her breasts. Not able to hold back anymore, Sam took off his clothes and placed himself in front of Lenka's entrance.

He grabbed Lenka's hands and pinned them to the sides of the bed before slowly thrusting inside Lenka's pussy. Lenka moaned as Sam hit her sensitive spot, and Sam started quickening the pace. He thrusted in and out, groaning in pleasure, before he couldn't hold back anymore.

Sam came inside of Lenka and she did the same. Sam pulled out of her and fell onto the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a hard training session. Lenka kissed Sam before climbing into her own bed. They both fell asleep.

Sam and Lenka jogged out onto the training field, holding hands. They met up with a Fire element user named Flynn Metcalfe and a Water element Pranay and finally an Air element Vocaloid, Ethan Elms. They all sparred together, and although Sam was holding back, he could tell that they were all very formidable magic users.

In the afternoon, Kei hosted a competition to decide the strongest magic user and everyone had to compete. The preliminary rounds were just 20 bodies on a ring and the 3 left standing would advance through. The first round, Ethan and Flynn and a burly Russian Vocaloid. The next round, Sam, Lenka and Pranay advanced to the finals.

In the finals, Sam was against the Russian Vocaloid and of course advanced. Then Ethan vs Lenka, which Ethan won. Finally, Pranay advanced, beating Flynn. The last round was Sam vs Ethan vs Pranay. The round started with Ethan unleashing a wave of Air to knock Sam and Pranay off the ring. Pranay countered with a wall of Water while Sam dodged it.

Then Pranay leapt towards Sam with the _Water Colossus,_ a powerful Water made sword. He slashed and thrust and when he leaned a bit in too far on a thrust, Sam kneed his chin so he splayed onto the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Ethan play with the Air elements to send arrows of Air towards Sam. Sam countered with a wall of Darkness and lunged to the left, shooting 3 balls of Darkness towards Ethan.

Recognising a bigger threat, Pranay and Ethan joined forces; Ethan supported Pranay as he came at Sam with a sword. Sam pulled out a weaker Darkness weapon, _Skull Scimitar,_ a one-handed sword. With one hand, Sam parried Pranay's swipes as he used his other hand to send wave after wave of fire balls to Ethan, who was struggling.

The crowd around the ring including Lenka, looked at Sam's moves in amazement, able to hold other finalists by himself. But of course, Sam wasn't pulling his all, until he decided to end it. Sam lunged backwards, using the force of Air to pull Pranay with him. Then at the last moment, Sam did a 'matrix' dodge and kicked Pranay behind him with the force of Air, launching him off the ring.

Then he spun to form a wall of Light to slow down the wind shards Ethan sent towards him, and used the _same_ shards and sent it flying back to Ethan. Sam started running towards Ethan and created a wall of Light _and_ Darkness mixed together, to push Ethan far off the ring. Sam was the victor.

The crowd cheered in surprise. They found a new respect for Sam. With the soldier's morale boosted and new friends found, Sam and the rest of the Vocaloids went back to their dorms. There was a war to fight tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Next Day._

Sam, Ethan, Pranay and Flynn were a group hidden behind covers of rocks and trees in the otherwise bare desert landscape. 100 meters off to the right was Kei, Lenka, Miku and John, all very highly skilled Vocaloids. Sam breathed in deeply and when he felt ready, Kei gave the signal to attack.

Both groups stood up and began to diverge onto the enemy location, making as much noise as possible, trying to blast through the heavy magical barriers around the enemy camp. Scouts and guards raised warning and in seconds, 8 Vocaloids were fighting 60.

While all this commotion went on, the remaining 20 enemy Vocaloids, or Lizards, were guarding the rear of the camp. Soon enough, 15 backup friendly Vocaloids, otherwise known as Bulls, were flanking the 60 Lizards. Then the main force of 50 Bulls attacked the vulnerable rear of the Lizard camps.

Panic rose amongst the enemy, and their forces were soon split, as 20 out of 60 retreated to the rear. The situation was now 23 Bulls vs 40 Lizards in the front and 50 Bulls vs 40 Lizards in the rear.

 _SAM POV  
_ Dark balls and Fire balls were flying everywhere, erupting into groups of friendlies. Sam Created the _Holy Excalibur_ and danced through the enemy lines, slashing as he went. He looked to the left to see Miku and John, a duo team, cast lightning strikes all over the desert land. To Sam's right was Ethan, Pranay and Flynn, a deadly trio, blast through enemy Vocaloids.

At Sam's side was Lenka and Kei, Lenka finally showing off her ability with shards and storms of ice penetrating and slicing through the enemy like butter. Kei was a killing machine, he carried an old-fashioned Smith and Wesson semi-automatic pistol and an Uzi in the other. He shot and gunned down multiple Vocaloids.

The battle was in their favour; for every one of us they killed, three of theirs would go down. They would get over this in no time. Sam figured he would quicken the pace, and Created _White Fang_ , a powerful, fully-automatic assault rifle. He headed towards Kei, blasting through the Lizards. Kei saw him coming closer, and gunned down those in the way for easier access.

Sam could finally see why Kei was ranked so high; he moved with unnatural speed and grace. Sam caught a glimpse of his face as he gunned several Lizards down, he had red eyes, and sharp teeth. Sam wasn't too sure Kei was just a Vocaloid.

Discarding this thought, he joined Kei and as a duo team, they ripped through the enemy. Sam rolled and blasted away two Lizards, while Kei would kick the enemy back, throw a grenade and gun down more. The situation was now 18 Bulls against almost 20 Lizards.

Lenka was having trouble with the enemies surrounding her, and her powerful, but still weak Water-made sword would not be enough to do the job. She did her best and made a risk in running towards Miku and John, avoiding blades and energy balls.

She met up with the duo and shouted, 'Miku! John! Can you guys create some space! I need some time to get some big magic going!'

They nodded as one, and both created a small space, where Lenka sat in the middle. She started to meditate, ruling out all outside sound and focusing on the blood of the enemy soldiers. After 5 minutes, she felt ready and opened her eyes. The world looked like a different place; she could now clearly see everything that was liquid.

Lenka breathed deeply and silently thanked Miku and John, then started using Blood magic. She tore the blood out of the enemies surrounding her, taking out three enemies out at a time.

Then static blasted in Sam's ears and he heard the panicked voice of a Chief General in charge of the rear assault shout, 'All soldiers! The rear team has been cut down, there are only 4 of us left! Still about 30 Lizards. I repeat, rear assault was a failure!'

All Bulls froze, the rear assault was the main body of Bulls and if they had been cut down, the situation was around 15 left Bulls against approximately 45 remaining Lizards. The only entrance from the rear to the front was through a small corridor and realizing this, Pranay, Flynn, Ethan and Kei all rushed to intercept the oncoming Lizards.

The trio leapt into the oncoming crowd of Lizards, slicing and blasting the enemy left and right. It was as if everything was in slow-motion as Sam saw Flynn surrounded by Lizards, cut down. Ethan used his Final Ability and used his body as a bomb to take 10 others with him as he went down. Pranay used up all his energy by placing a gigantic, thick wall of Ice to block off the corridor, collapsing on the ground.

Kei was bloody and had cuts all over him, standing on a pile of dead Lizards. He used up all his clips and pulled out a Bayonet to slice at the oncoming Vocaloids. He sliced through all who came upon him, showing knife skills Sam had never seen before.

Eventually Kaito came up to him, dodged his knife, kicked him in the face and rammed his _Dark Reaper_ through Kei's stomach. Behind him comfortably walked a small, white-haired girl, without a weapon. Lenka rushed at Kaito but he parried and kicked her legs from under her.

He placed a knife at her neck and lifted his arms for the kill. Sam rushed in at the last second, taking the cut on his back. Everything was going wrong. Kei had taken down 20 Lizards and the trio took down another 20 but now all the Bulls were dead but Lenka and Sam.

With a fire hotter than the sun burning inside his heart he roared and unleashed his Final Ability, one he'd been told never to use; Ultimate Creation. And when he was done, lying peacefully in front of his eyes, with a white blouse, bow tie and short, yellow hair, was Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin opened her eyes and sat up, dazed.

'Sam? Is that you? I thought that I –'

With tears in his eyes, Sam embraced Rin in a long hug, while the short, white-haired girl watched them, smiling.

'Sam, I feel, more….powerful. Like I'm reborn…'

Sam nodded, still crying, in front of a baffled Lenka. He never knew what his Final Ability was, just that if it was used, there were dire consequences. Sam had lost his ability to use Darkness. He could use other elements, but that had always been his favourite.

Sam helped Rin and Lenka up, but Lenka stumbled, 'Sam, I'm so sorry, I think I busted a kneecap, I can't move'.

'That's ok, stay there, you'll be safe'

Sam and Rin turned around and faced Kaito and the white-haired girl, fire in his eyes, and said, 'My name is Sam, Creation user, Rank 5' Rin gasped then stuttered, 'I am Rin, Light user, Rank 470'

The white-haired girl and Kaito raised eyebrows. Kaito quickly stated, 'I am Kaito, Destruction user, Rank 2' and the white-haired girl curtseyed before saying, 'I am Neru, Creation user, Rank 1'

Sam and Rin almost choked, so this was the legendary Rank 1? A little girl? The Rank 1 was rumoured so powerful she was more than 10 times stronger than the Rank 2. This was going to be impossible.

'Sam, I'll take on Neru for as long as I can, you deserve a fight with Kaito'

Sam nodded and moved like a blur, summoned _Light Stick_ , a powerful Light staff and swung it towards Kaito, who pulled out his _Dark Reaper,_ smiling. Rin moved slower, striding over to Neru, drawing _Sun's Wrath,_ a legendary status Light sword. Neru summoned the _Holy Slayer,_ a weapon 1 rank above the _Holy Excalibur._

Sam spun the staff around his back, blocking swipes and thrusts from Kaito, who increased his speed. Soon Kaito and Sam were almost invisible, blocking and swiping and thrusting and cutting.

Rin summoned a simple Light arrow, and was amazed at how fast she could conjure it up. She sent it flying towards Neru, which she blocked. To Rin's amazement, it send her flying backwards.

Neru laughed, her voice melodic and playful, 'Wow, Rin-chan, I'm surprised, you are definitely not a rank 470'

With new-found comfort in her abilities, Rin summoned _Light Katana_ , and ran to meet Neru in a clash of blades.

Sam gained leverage, slowly pushing Kaito back, much to the latter's surprise. Sam was completely calm, showing no emotion, intent on killing Kaito. Their blades clashed until Sam finally injured Kaito with a kick to the leg. Just as Sam was growing confident, Kaito unleashed his real abilities and moved impossibly quickly. Before he knew it, Sam acquired many cuts around his arms and was kicked back with a force that knocked the breath out of him. _How could anyone be stronger than this?_

Rin and Neru kept endlessly fighting, neither being able to find a gap in the other's defence. Mimi decided to test Rin a little and raised her energy output to 30%, moving at light speeds and changing up her sword style.

Surprisingly, Rin kept up with her, using 100% of her energy output, until she grew too tired and was launched across the desert ground like Sam.

Both Kaito and Neru rushed across to immobilise them, when suddenly, along with Lenka, Sam and Rin disappeared.

Sam, Rin and Lenka were teleported into a random hotel room, and Lenka was panting heavily.

'That was m-my, F-Final ability, Telep-port'

Lenka realised she was in a very awkward situation, on top of a lying Sam. Rin had her crotch in Sam's face. Sam struggled to push Rin off but she moaned, complaining. Rin pulled down her panties and sat back down on Sam's face, his mouth on her clitoris.

Sam felt his pants being pulled down and an amazing sensation on his dick, Lenka was sucking him off! Sam grabbed Rin's legs and pulled them apart, diving deep into her pussy with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure. Meanwhile Lenka moaned as Sam started thrusting inside her mouth, not being able to hold on.

Sam came out of Rin's pussy as he felt Lenka's warm mouth slide off his wet cock. Sam turned around so and bent over on the bed, spreading Rin's legs further apart and fingering her. He felt Lenka position herself underneath Sam and started sucking his cock again. Lenka slurped in delight and blasted off right inside of Lenka's mouth, much to her surprise, but she drank it up.

Sam entered another finger into Rin's pussy and beckoned Lenka to sit next to Rin, and once she did, Sam started to finger her as well. Screams of pleasure rang through the room and both Lenka and Rin were bucking against his fingers and he could tell they were nearing their orgasm. He pulled out his fingers and ordered them to lick each other's pussy.

Lenka and Rin obeyed their master and got into a 69 position where they sucked each other's pussies, fingering their assess. Sam told Rin to stop sucking and suck his cock. Her tight, warm mouth enveloped Sam's penis and he groaned in pleasure. Lenka was sucking Rin's pussy and fingering her tight ass.

Sam conjured up two light collars, with Lenka and Rin engraved on them. There were also little bells on them and he strapped them onto the girls. They purred in pleasure. Sam eventually came in Rin's mouth and she drank it all and continued to suck his cock.

Sam used magic chains to tie up Lenka and Rin, hands behind their backs and legs spread. Sam pushed his wet cock into Rin's tight pussy, fucking her madly. She moaned in pleasure. He used a vibrator for Lenka and slid it in and out of her pussy. Sam grabbed Rin's legs and pulled out of her pussy and thrusted into her ass, causing Rin to salivate and moan.

After increasing his pace, Sam came inside of her. He grabbed Lenka's vibrator and a spare one to fuck Rin in the ass and pussy. She couldn't resist, chained up. He turned towards Lenka with a cock dripping with his and Rin's juices and said, 'Clean it'.

Lenka could only obey and sucked up Sam's dick, much to his pleasure. Then he pulled out when it was clean and penetrated her ass. He thrusted in and out, wet slapping sounds and moans filling the room as he quickened the pace. Then Sam pushed his dick into her pussy, thrusting wildly. Lenka bucked against Sam's movement and it wasn't long before they came.

Sam released both girls but kept their collars, to state they were _his._ Rin scrambled over and cleaned off his dick, cum dripping from her mouth, and they all went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

'Hey girls! We're going to Russia!'

Sam woke up from the abandoned hotel bed, his arms in the air, waking up the still-naked girls. They both sat up, collar bells ringing, grabbed his neck and pushed him back down. Each took turns tonguing him, but Sam was too ecstatic to play.

'Are you girls ready?!'

Rin and Lenka batted their eyelids slowly, swiping saliva off their mouths, yawning. They both nodded their heads, 'Whatever'.

After 2 solid hours of getting dressed, taking off their collars and showering, they returned to Sam's home, where they decided Lenka was staying there too. Then they headed over to the SFU headquarters, where many where still being mourned. The Second Vocaloid War was still at its climax all over the world, each fighting for dominance over the other.

Only 60 members of SFU, excluding action squads, staffed the headquarters, compared to the 100 or so before. In this region, most of the fighting had been ceased. As they were still in the French headquarters and not in their homeland, they didn't know many people.

However, they were able to run a few tests to calculate Rin's new fighting capacity and figured she was around Rank 3 or 4, much to her amazement. After that, the trio all took a complimentary flight to Russian SFU headquarters.

When they arrived, they were greeted by 3 other, young, Russian Vocaloids –Joydip, Richard and Eros. They were all around Rank 50, powerful for that region. They bought heavier, thicker clothes to suit the winter and then entered the Russian SFU headquarters.

'This is our headquarters, we have 240 staff running it and 12 action squads. We hope you will help us and the fight raging heavily in our nation', Eros cheerily said.

'Sure, but we just came back from a battle in France, could we train maybe a week or so before battle?'

'That only seems fair', Joydip replied.

After getting to know many of the staff, Sam, Rin and Lenka rented a hotel room for a week, as the night was falling. Sam decided to train the new girls in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Lenka's fighting ability was now higher, and she Ranked roughly 30th in the world. Although Rin's magical capacity was larger than Lenka's and probably even Sam's, in terms of combat skills, Lenka and Sam far outranked her.

Sam reasoned that the only reason Rin had a hard time with Neru was because she lacked sword combat skills, and assured Rin that Neru also had the same problem. Magically, no-one came close to Neru, but as long as it was up close and personal, they had a chance.

Kaito, on the other hand, was a master in all types of combat and although Sam had never seen his magical capabilities, he guessed it was much lower than his or Rin's. After 3 hours of hard training, all of them were tired and sweaty.

They all turned to the showers, until the doorbell rang. Thinking who it could be this late at night, Sam opened the door. In front of him, smiling and holding a colourful poster, was Kaito and Neru.

Having the quickest reaction speed, Sam summoned up a wall of Light, then Lenka used her Ice time ability to momentarily slow down the time and finally Rin conjured up spears of Light and blasted it at the two. Although it was a panicked, scrambled attack, and both Neru and Kaito knew it was coming, but Neru still grimaced in pain as a spear hit her arm and blasted her backwards.

Enraged, Kaito broke through the wall of Light and Time barrier, at a super-sonic speed, grabbed Rin by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She screamed in pain and surprise, and Sam jumped to her aid, lunging at Kaito, but he whipped out his hand, grabbed Sam by the neck and slammed him next to Rin. When Sam looked at Kaito's eyes he saw purple fire dancing in his eyes and immediately looked away, afraid he would be consumed in the rage.

'Put them down', Neru purred.

Neru let them go and walked back behind Neru, keeping watch of the two now panting in pain.

'That was surprising, Rin-chan, very powerful indeed', Neru said, licking the blood off her arms.

Finally, when everyone was up, Sam spoke, 'Why are you two here?'

Kaito held up a poster and replied, 'Read this'.

The poster read,

"VOCALOID FIGHTING COMPETITION! On the 20th of November, we launch a fighting competition between Lizards and Bulls. Only 20 can enter from each side and the winner will be receiving a favour from the 2nd place! This competition aims to make whoever side the winner's on be victorious in the war! The official end to the 2nd Vocaloid War! Come sign up at the Neutral War Office near you!"

Sam scanned through the poster once more before Neru interrupted him, 'We have entered and naturally, we have entered you three'.

Sam didn't complain although Lenka and Rin raised eyebrows. Sam and the girls would undoubtedly enter the competition even if Neru and Kaito hadn't entered for them. He nodded to Neru and Kaito and spoke up, 'If one of us wins, then Kaito has to teach Rin some combat skills'.

Kaito and Neru both raised eyebrows at the favour but nodded. Then Neru said, 'When we do win the competition, we want to be let inside your household once more'.

Lenka narrowed his eyes at Kaito, 'And do what?'

Kaito replied, glaring back, 'We will not specify'.

Sam looked back at Rin who nodded and at Lenka who did so reluctantly. 'Deal'.

'Well that's absolutely fabulous! The competition starts in 5 days, so get geared up!

After taking a rather sex-related shower with Rin and Lenka, Sam got dressed into training gear and beckoned for the other girls to do so. After training and raising Rin's combat level, they collapsed onto the bed. Lenka flipped over and landed on top of Sam, but he pushed her off.

'Not right now, I've got something to do'.

Rin and Lenka nodded, understanding what he was saying.

Sam walked towards one of the guest bedrooms and opened the door to reveal a small figure, sleeping. He whispered, 'Look, Akeno, Rin and I are going to be busy in the next couple of days ok? There's something coming up.'

Akeno looked at Sam through the darkness, and replied, 'Yes Daddy'.


	8. Chapter 8

DING DING!

The arena bells rang and Lenka danced around the ring, as her opponent, a burly Chinese kid sent wave after wave of Dark balls to her direction. Lenka liked to tire her opponent out instead of going full throttle, so only sent a couple of Ice needles at her opponent. After 10 minutes of so, she noticed her opponent tiring, and leapt in, at a godly speed and knocked the Chinese bloke off the ring with a kick to the leg and an uppercut to the jaw.

That was Lenka's second fight, and Rin was getting prepped up for her 3rd. Sam had just finished his 3rd battle and walked over to the two girls, sweating. So far, 22 contestants remained from the initial 40. Sam wished Rin good luck, although she didn't need it, as she stepped up onto the ring.

As soon as the bell rang, Rin quickly conjured up a _massive_ Light thunder ball and hurled it across the arena. The opponent smirked and made an Earth wall, the strongest wall of the all the elements. The Light thunder ball obliterated the wall and blew away its opponent. The fight was over in 5 seconds.

Sam frowned. Although it was a good Scare tactic to make her next opponents scared of her, it was also very arrogant and not very strategic. Sam got ready for his 4th battle, and his way of fighting deemed smarter.

When the fight began, Sam would never make the first move. When it came to magic, he only used Light to confuse other opponents in thinking he was a Light user. He always preferred to dodge instead of parry with magic or with a sword and memorise all his enemies' fighting styles for future reference.

Lenka's 3rd battle was against Kaito, and Sam became worried. He looked over at Joydip, Richard and Eros, all of which had won their 2nd battles as well. He was relying on them to take out as many of the lower ranking Lizards as possible. He turned towards the fight.

DING DING!

Unlike many other opponents that Lenka faced, Kaito like to get up close and personal. He conjured up _Dark Reaper_ and ran at his opponent. Surprised and irritated, Lenka summoned _Ice Katana_ and met Kaito's blade. They were both testing and pulled back to see what the other would do next. It looked like a very weird fight but thoughts were racing through both contestant's minds.

Suddenly, Kaito stepped back, lowering his guard, causing Lenka to be taken-aback. He casually spoke, 'So, how's Oliver doing?'

Lenka's eyes grew wide at that question and she leapt towards Kaito, with red cheeks. _What? Why?_ Sam was surprised. Why would Lenka let her guard down? Who was this Oliver that put her off?

Smiling, Kaito stepped back as she passed him, sword flashing. She finally realised her mistake and twisted her body to soften the incoming blow, but it hit her like a truck and she was launched off the ring. She got right back up and turned towards Kaito to say something but he was already gone.

She came back to Rin and Sam, crying and blushing madly.

There were 8 contestants left.

Sam looked up to see the two Vocaloids that led each faction. The leader of the Lizards, Big AL, and the leader of the Bulls, Shiro. Then the bell rang and Sam turned to see Rin use _Light RG,_ her favourite weapons; a combination of a fully-automatic, light pistol and a simple, light saber.

Rin took her opponent out in no time and Sam turned to see that both Neru and Kaito had defeated their opponent. Already having beaten his opponent, the only 4 that were left was Kaito, Neru, Sam and Rin. The next fight was Rin against Neru and Kaito sat down next to Sam in the front row to see.

'You do know that Rin cannot win, right?'

'She will, and even if she doesn't, I will defeat you and also Neru so that –'

'So that I can train Rin?'

'Yeah'

None of the brothers looked at each other, but only forward as this conversation went on, and inside, Sam felt ashamed that he couldn't talk to his own brother without looking him in the eye. Sam couldn't argue that Kaito wasn't his brother, because he was. Sam knew, besides the physical similarities, that Kaito was his missing brother.

The match started and Rin leapt at Neru, not giving her enough time to use magic. Sam saw Rin use his family sword-style, the _Itto-Shura Sword Style_ , a combination of one-hand sword play using offensive manoeuvres and stances and the lower body for high and low kicks. Rin just added a bit of originality with the gun as well. Sam smiled as Neru seemed to struggle to keep up with Rin's speed.

Then suddenly, the tables turned as Neru leapt _forwards_ instead of jumping backwards and endured a cut to the arm to spin around and crush Rin's gun-wielding arm with the butt of Neru's sword. Rin dropped the gun and cried out in pain.

Rin hastily defended the oncoming quick slashes and feints and jumped backwards to recover. This was her mistake as Neru then dropped _her_ sword and used both hands to _combine_ Earth and Water elements in a huge energy ball. It was spectacular. Neru blasted it at Rin and Rin quickly jumped to avoid it and did so by mere centimetres.

That's when Sam was surprised again as Neru leapt up to crash with Rin mid-air and knock her off the ring. At the last second before they touched the ground, Neru launched off Rin and landed neatly back onto the ring. Cheers rang out in the _Lizard_ faction.

Kaito looked at Sam and smiled, 'The _Itto Kurogane Sword Style_ , the use of a one-hand sword for maximum speed but also the use of sacrifice and surprise, thus the cut arm and mid-air crash'. Sam now understood, the _Itto_ part of both Sword-Styles meant speed in typically one-handed swords but the difference was in the movement.

Sam's sword play involved maximum use of body to protect oneself, while Kaito's was the maximum use of the body as a weapon. It blew Sam away, but he smiled, knowing he still had a couple aces up his sleeve. He breathed in, nervous, as he stepped up onto the ring.


	9. Chapter 9

The bell rang and Sam breathed in deeply, thinking through his strategy. He finally opened his eyes, drawing his _Holy Excalibur_ , and sprinted, breaking the sound barrier, towards Kaito. Kaito jumped forwards to meet Sam's blade. Their blades were a blur as each showed their best. Sam jumped back, and to his surprise, Kaito jumped with him, not letting him escape. Sam parried his thrust in mid-air, twisted and landed, immediately turning around and parrying the blade he knew would be there.

Sam knew he was no match in terms of speed, so he kept playing his offensive, until Kaito finally broke through his defence with his unparalleled speed. To Kaito surprise, Sam threw his sword and parried his oncoming blow. To Jun this was a big mistake as it broke the First Law of Sword Art, to never drop the sword. All these thoughts raced through his mind as he swiped with his blade towards and empty-handed Sam and thought _it's over._

 _Itto-Shura Sword Style, Secret Technique 1, Spear!_ At the last second, Sam conjured up a special spear and parried Kaito's swipe mid-air, much to his surprise. After Sam landed, he leapt forward and Kaito instinctively blocked, but instead Sam threw his spear, which passed Kaito's defence and grazed his shoulder. Kaito grimaced and lunged at the defenceless Sam. _What is he doing?_

 _Itto Shura Sword Style, Secret Technique 2, Dagger!_ Sam summoned two short daggers and with increased speed parried and delivered short cuts to Kaito's arms. Enraged, Kaito flicked both daggers out of the way and his sword flew towards Sam's neck.

 _Itto Shura Sword Style, Secret Technique 3, Grapple!_ Sam whirled around the sword, grabbed Kaito's neck and his sword hand and launched them both backwards, Sam landed on top, slammed Kaito onto the ground and kicked him to the edge of the arena. Blood erupted from Kaito's mouth and he scrambled to get up, in time to see Sam in mid-air, jumping at him.

Sam was using an unbelievably massive amount of energy, and he was almost drained. But he still had one more move to go. It was time to end it.

Kaito slashed at Sam's head, and Sam summoned up the last reserves of his energy, screaming in his mind, _Itto Shura Sword Style, Final Technique!_ Everything played out in slow motion and Sam caught the blade with his teeth and while still in mid-air, slammed his foot into Kaito's face.

Kaito hit the concrete arena ground so hard it cracked, and Sam wavered, not quite passing out. He had done it. He had won. After 10 minutes of rest, and congratulations from Rin, Lenka and even Kaito, Sam got ready for his fight with Neru.

Someone came out onto the battlefield just before the final round, and announced, 'Ladies and gentleman of both Lizard and Bull factions! This must be very interesting for Big AL and Shiro, the leaders of the factions! This is the final fight! Neru, on the Lizards faction, Rank 1 Vocaloid, and Sam, on the Bulls factions, Rank 5 Vocaloid. Who will be the winner?'

Cheers rang out from both factions, and the atmosphere was thick with anticipation and tension.

DING DING!

'I'm sorry, Sam-kun, but I will not hold back like I did so with Rin'

Sam discarded this and moved faster than the speed of sound, towards Neru. She simply raised her energy output to 70%, raised her hand and delivered an Air-type shockwave that was so powerful it obliterated the cracked arena and blew Sam off the ring, instantly knocking him out and making him land 20 metres away. Neru walked off. Everyone in the crowd fell silent. _What just happened?_

Then the music blared, announcing the end of the Second Vocaloid War, with Lizards as the winners.

 _30 minutes later_

Sam woke up in his hotel room with dry lips, shaking. He remembered what had happened. He checked his energy reserves and found them to be dangerously low. Not only did Neru conjure an Air type wave meant for defence that broke _cement_ , it drained away his energy, thus making him immediately unconscious. Sitting next to him was Rin and Lenka and they both smiled when he woke up. Then they heard the hotel bell ring, and Sam stepped to open the door, finding Neru and Kaito in the hallway, smiling.

'How are you feeling, Sam-kun?'

Sam didn't complain as they walked in, prior to their agreement on the favours of the losers to the winners. But he was surprised to see a little boy join Neru and Kaito with black hair and cute freckles.

'Oh yeah', Kaito said, 'that's Gapuko, our son'.

Neru, Kaito and Gapuko all walked in, strangely with suitcases.

Confused, Sam asked, 'Hey what are those bags for?'

Neru beamed up at him and replied, 'Well, silly, we're staying here of course!'

Rin, Lenka and Sam all burst into commotion. Rin was shaking her head, Lenka was opening rejecting the thought and Sam was trying to calm everyone down.

Neru confirmed Sam's thoughts, 'We had a deal, Sam-kun, if we win, then we get to enter your household once more', then with a mischievous smile said, 'we never specified how long'.

Sam face palmed, realising his mistake.

'Don't worry, the war's over, we aren't enemies no more', Kaito said softly.

'Alright fine whatever, just put your bags down, you can occupy the two rooms down the corridor to your left'.

After everything was settled and Kaito and Gapuko went out to get groceries, Sam headed inside the bathroom and stepped into the steamy water of the shower. Then he heard a door SLAM shut, saw something out of the corner of his eye and suddenly a hand was at his ribs, heading down his body, reaching his dick.

He turned around and smiled, but was horrified to find Neru stroking his dick with her small, tight hands. Sam quickly blushed and said, 'NERU! Get out! What if Kaito finds out? You guys have a child!'

She was now on her knees and Neru looked up at him with huge, cute eyes.

'But I want to give you a gift for our stay. And anyways, I hear you like this sorta thing'.

Before Sam could complain he felt an incredibly warm, soft sensation on his dick and looked down to find Neru sucking him off. She worked her tongue around the underside of his cock and licked his head before taking him all in. He moaned, grabbed her hair and forced his dick deeper, causing her to gag.

He hoisted her up, turned her around and bent her over, slamming his cock into her asshole. She screamed in pain and pleasure, and Sam grinned, it had been too long since last time. And plus, Neru was so tight. She eventually loosened up and Sam grabbed her breasts and thrusted in and out of her.

Before Sam or Neru could come, he pulled out and lifted her until she was hanging onto him with her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Her pussy was exposed and Sam wasted no time in entering and thrusting in and out. Her soft moans only deepened his lust and she moved with him. Finally, he screamed as he came inside of her.

She collapsed, smiling, and pulled herself up to finish him off by sucking his dick. As she brought him to the state of another orgasm, the door flew off his hinges and Kaito entered in with Gapuko. He looked at Sam and Neru just as he came inside her mouth and cum dripped from her pussy. He sternly told Gapuko to step outside.

Neru winked at him, pulling out, licking her lips, and Sam hastily said, 'Kaito, I can explain'.

There was an explosive reaction from Kaito and Sam half expected to die, but when he opened his eyes he found Kaito laughing. He was literally rolling on the floor, chuckling, before wiping tears away from his eyes. Neru was now dressed and passed Kaito. They shared a quick, tongue kiss before she walked away smiling.

'You owe me $10 Kaito!' Neru said as she walked out.

Sam was left baffled and still horny as Kaito followed her out.


	10. Chapter 10

_2 hours before_

Kaito, Gapuko and Neru were walking down the street, when Kaito formed an idea.

'Hey Neru, let's make a bet'.

Neru looked at Kaito, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, 'What is it?'

'When we arrive at Sam's place, Gapuko and I', Kaito said, ruffling Gapuko's hair, 'are going to go out for groceries'.

'Okay…'

'And when we do, if you successfully manage to have sex with Sam, I'll give you $10'

Not surprised in the least, Neru said, 'So what's in it for you?'

'Sam's an honourable bloke, he already has Rin and Lenka so he won't accept you. If you fail to have sex, you have to give me $10. Deal?'

Neru looked at Kaito and nodded, 'Fine. But you're gonna lose $10'

 _Present_

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, with a robe on, and, embarrassed, walked passed Kaito to get to his room. Kaito slapped Sam's back, as he passed, but just as he was about to get through, he stopped Sam and casually asked, 'Who's the girl?'

Sam's blood froze, 'W-what are you talking about?'

'The room two doors away from us, there's a girl, who is she Sam?'

Sam looked at his brother in the eye, furiously. Oh wait, that was a mistake. Fire there. Bad, scary fire. Instead, Sam looked at Kaito's nose and stammered angrily, 'There is NO girl in any room, anywhere!'

Kaito raised an eyebrow, 'Are you looking at my nose?'

'GO AWAY! I swear, if we have to live together, let's make eat other's lives easier. There. Is. No. Girl. In. This. House.'

Just as Sam finished speaking, one of the doors opened and revealed a cute girl in pyjamas, holding a teddy bear, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Kaito and he smiled. Her eyes widened and she screamed, 'UNNNCCLEE!'

Akeno raced towards Jun, passed a bewildered and embarrassed Sam, and leapt into Kaito's arms. He lifted her up and hugged her, 'How are you doing kid?'

Sam stammered, 'How do you…?

Kaito replied without looking at Sam, 'When I came out of the bathroom, I heard a girl crying, so I went inside and asked her who she was. She said she was your daughter'.

Sam looked crossly at Akeno.

Kaito continued, 'She was crying so I let her borrow Gapuko's teddy for a while and told her I was her uncle'.

Sam ushered Akeno back into her room and said, 'She's a vampire'.

Kaito failed to look surprised, and Sam whispered intensely, 'The rarest creatures on Earth, Kaito!'

'Is that why you hide her from everyone else?'

'Precisely'.

'Well, I mean...Gapuko is also a vampire, you know'

Sam's jaw dropped, and Kaito chuckled, pushing Sam into his room, 'I am too. But for now, I think some people are waiting for you'.

Sam entered his room, still surprised, and saw Neru lying down on his bed, smiling. Rin and Lenka were sitting on the edge of his bed, furious, fire in their eyes.

'SAMMMMM!'

'Oh god'

'Phew', Sam wiped the sweat off his forehead, put on his clothes and left a naked and sleeping Rin and Lenka on the bed.

'Woooow, so scaryyyyy', Neru said from the doorway.

After an hour of trying to explain to Rin and Lenka what had happened in the shower, and then an hour of hot, brutal sex, Sam was tired out. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9 o' clock. He sighed and stepped past a smiling Neru to kiss Akeno goodnight.

Sam felt sorry for Akeno; she was a full-blood vampire, characterised by her red eyes and hate of sunlight. Akeno's room was extremely cold, and if she left her room for more than a couple of hours, she would fall unconscious. Sam stepped into Akeno's room, to find Kaito facing away from him, biting Akeno's neck. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the pleasure on his daughter's face as she clutched onto Kaito.

Raged, Sam pulled out his _Holy Excalibur_ and charged at Kaito, but was stopped when a wall of Darkness slammed into him and he bounced back. Kaito and Akeno took no notice of their entrance, and Neru summoned fists of Earth of hold Sam still. His eyes were wild and he struggled against the bond.

'Why, why, why', Sam deflated against the bonds, crying 'Pleases, not to my child'.

Eventually, Kaito pulled out of Akeno and she drew in a deep breath and started panting. She blushed at Kaito and stammered, 'Thank you, Uncle!'

She finally noticed Sam and ran at her father and hugged him. Sam gently pushed her aside and Neru released the bonds. He stomped up to Kaito and raised the sword to Kaito's throat as he got up, groaning.

'Do you think this is funny? Is this revenge for Mimi? Why did you do that to my poor child!?'

Jun was about to get up, 'Piss off Sam, I'm really weak right n–'

'SHUTUP! You monster! Sam roared as he slammed Kaito back onto the bed, knocking the breath out of him, 'Why, why. To my daughter?'

Akeno looked confused and said, 'Daddy, what are you talking–'

Sam held up his hand, 'Sweetheart, please. You are too young to understand'.

Kaito violently threw Sam off and shouted, 'I helped her you blind idiot! Ask her for yourself!' Kaito stomped out of the room with an amused Neru and Sam turned towards Akeno, confused.

'What does he mean, Akeno?'

'Daddy, you great big idiot! He was helping me, he's a very old vampire but he's a half-blood. He gave me some of his blood so I can be normal!' Akeno practically screamed.

'Meaning that you can –'

'Yes Daddy, I can finally walk in the sunlight, not have to stay in this cold room all the time. I can finally talk with my family and make new friends!'

Sam still looked confused, but after he processed what she said, Sam hugged her tightly, tears of joy in his eyes. Then he realised something and tucked Akeno into bed before running out to find Kaito.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam caught up with Kaito outside, on the balcony, looking over at the landscape below.

'Look, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know that you cared so much about Akeno and –'

'Listen, Sam', Kaito interrupted, 'I have a favour to ask of you'.

'Anything'.

'The thing with what I just did, it has benefits obviously, but it also has drawbacks. When someone gets turned, it's a huge thing for many vampires across the world. Let alone the fact that she's a women and the fact that she's young, she's also the only pure vampire in the world to share a half human, half vampire blood.'

'Meaning…?'

'Vampires around the world will want her to be her owner, and enslave her, especially because she is young'.

'Kaito… What are you talking about?'

'You need to keep her in line, make sure she doesn't lose her virginity to anyone except someone precious to her; make it her friend'.

'So what's the favour?'

'Let me choose who gets to take her virginity'.

Sam looked at Kaito, pained. He always thought he would have some regulation of his daughter's teen sex life, but perhaps not.

'Don't worry, Sam, I'm not taking it'.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, but then frowned, 'So who's going to, well, you know..?'

'Either Gapuko…'

Sam nodded, contemplating.

'-or Oliver'

Sam had heard that name before, when Kaito was fighting Lenka on the ring for the competition. Before he could ask, a small, black-clad figure somersaulted off the roof and landed one-footed on the balcony. Sam immediately stepped back, summoned _Shard Bow_ and drew back, pointing it at the black-clad figure.

Kaito didn't flinch, as the small figure dropped down, and instead ruffled his hair, 'Hello Oliver, how was your mission?'

'It was good, I destroyed all the vampires in the drug ring, Father'

Sam drew out a breath, and lowered his weapon, 'Who is this?'

'This is Oliver, my son, and also a vampire hunter'.

Sam looked him over and saw a sword strapped to his back, two red guns at his side and a silver knife strapped to his leg. All his gear was lethal, and also black. Then a thought came to his mind.

'Wait, he's a vampire hunter…?'

Oliver turned to look at Sam, and raised an eyebrow at the bow in his hand.

'Who is this, father?'

Kaito smiled and replied, 'It's your uncle, son, uncle Sam'.

After gazing at Sam, Oliver suddenly made a move, and with lightning speed pulled out his knife and pulled it up to Sam's neck. Sam moved forwards, dodged Oliver's knife, and grabbed his wrist and his throat with one fluid movement.

Oliver laughed, 'I like him, father, he'll be fun to play with'.

Then another thought came to Sam's mind, 'Wait, so who's the mother?'

Kaito smirked, 'Haven't you figured it out yet? Lenka'

'LENKA?! Kaito! Neru and Lenka are both in the house, hide him from them!'

'Of course, they already know'

Sam shook his head, confused'

'Anyways, come inside, I'm introducing him to everyone', Kaito said, ushering Oliver inside.

 _While Kaito and Sam were talking._

Akeno sat down on her bed, sulking at her dad's stubbornness. The door creaked open and Akeno looked up to find her mother, Rin, walking in the room. She was wearing a long, bathrobe, and Akeno presumed she was naked underneath. She had to admit, that her mother's bodyline and overall figure, was unbelievably cute.

She walked up to Akeno and said, 'Akeno, Akeno, Akeno', shaking her head.

Rin had a voice that was quite, but playfully deadly. She said, 'The look on your face when Uncle Kaito was doing you a great deed'.

'Uh…mum..?' Akeno said, slowly creeping backwards.

Rin immediately lunged at her daughter, pinned her arms down and tied them up with Light chains she had conjured up before. She looked at her daughter with an evil glint in her eyes and Akeno looked back, frightened. 'Mom, I'm sorry, it felt so good I – ahhh!'

Rin interrupted her daughter by plunging a finger into her pussy. It was such an unexpected and pleasurable feeling, Akeno was shocked. She wanted to move but the chains would not let her go. Rin leaned in and kissed her on the lips, her tongue diving into Akeno's mouth.

Akeno moaned in pleasure and struggled against the chains, at the mercy of Rin. Rin produced a whip, and Akeno tried to scream, but Rin quickly tied a ball gag onto her mouth. Panicking, Akeno looked for means of escape, but couldn't find one, and looked back to see her mother stroking the whip, whispering, 'Oh, Akeno, you deserve to be punished, don't you?'

Rin raised the whip and struck her daughter, _hard_. She drew a red line and Akeno arched her back, tears in her eyes. Rin slapped Akeno's bare ass with her hand and Akeno produced a muffled scream. Rin lay down and put her finger into Akeno's pussy again.

Akeno choked from the sensation and immediately began bucking her hips against the finger. Rin pulled out and whipped her again. When Akeno started crying, Rin dove in with two fingers while she ran her tongue down her clit. Akeno knew better than to resist nor move so she stayed as she was, moaning.

Rin pushed a third finger into Akeno and she squealed, surprised. Rin finger fucked her, while tonguing her pussy deeply. Akeno was nearing her climax, but at the last second, Rin pulled out. Akeno groaned, and Rin whipped her again. She fell silent.

Rin's ears picked up noise outside and she quickly untied and ungagged Akeno. Saliva ran down Akeno's neck as she panted in pleasure and pain. Rin massaged and healed up the cuts and bruises on Akeno, before letting her dress back in her pyjamas. Before she could ask, Akeno was dragged outside into the living room, where she saw a scene that confused her.

Her uncle, Kaito, stood calmly with his hands in his pockets, a sword pressed against his throat, held by Lenka. Her father, Sam was grappling with a little boy with blonde hair, whom was wearing black. A boy with black hair was hanging from the ceiling, by his legs and her auntie Neru, was sitting down at the dinner table, drinking coffee.

Rin face palmed and shouted, 'HEY!'

Everyone looked towards Rin's direction, and while she was fuming, Akeno blushed at the attention.

Kaito spoke up, 'Yes, little Rinny?'

Rin took a moment to look around, and, confused at the new children, shook her head and said, 'Let's all sit down, at the dinner table and talk it out', then looked at Kaito and said, 'You have a lot of explaining to do'.

Kaito was the first one to sit down, next to Mimi who was still drinking coffee. Gapuko came down from the ceiling and sat down, while Sam and Oliver, smiling at each other and sweating, sat down too. Lenka, furious, dropped her knife and stomped over as far away as Kaito as possible, and sat down. Finally, Rin and Akeno sat down at the head of the table.

Rin gestured to Kaito, and he graciously nodded, saying, 'Well, first of all, let's get all the families sorted. So, we have Sam and Rin, and their daughter Akeno, pointing at them all. Akeno is a vampire, by the way everyone.'

Many people gasped, Akeno blushed and Oliver frowned, his hand gracefully falling towards his silver knife at his side.

Kaito continued, 'Then there's Neru, myself and Gapuko. Many have met Gapuko, Akeno say hi'.

Akeno beamed and stuttered a little, 'hello'.

Neru smiled and said, 'Gapuko also happens to be a vampire'.

Rin, Sam and especially Lenka shook their heads in disbelief.

'If anyone didn't know, vampires are the rarest, and one of the most powerful creatures on this planet. Their powers when fully nurtured and grown, can equal that of any of the top 10 Vocaloids in the world. And I know even some of the best on the battle field scared of vampires.'

Neru nodded, 'Yea, that's quite true, a long time back, I fought with Vlad, or Dracula, the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world. And while I did walk away that day having successfully slain him, he is immortal and will heal. And anyways, I had a ton of injuries after that fight'.

Many bit their lips, nervous.

Kaito agreed and said, 'Fully nurtured, vampires have the increased vision, increased strength and speed, so they are very, very dangerous'.

Akeno shivered and Gapuko nodded.

Kaito then said, 'Finally, we have Lenka, Oliver and myself'.

Everyone at the table was wide-eyed after he said this, and as one they turned towards Neru. She was smiling and turned to everyone to say, 'It's a long story'.

Lenka had her head down, angry, when suddenly a soft hand lifted her chin. Lenka had tears in her eyes and looked towards the person who gently touched her. It was Kaito. He bent in and kissed her in the mouth, tongue flashing inside her mouth.

Lenka's first response was to melt into the kiss, and she did so, rolling tongues, until she realised who her kisser was. She pulled out and raised a hand to slap him in the face but Oliver stepped in at the last moment, taking the slap. Kaito purred.

Jaws dropped around the table, save for Neru, who laughed. Wide-eyed, Lenka took her son in and hugged him, stroking his hair, crying and apologising.

Kaito continued as if nothing happened, 'Oliver is a vampire hunter, and he's probably one of the best in the world. The AVA, or Anti-Vampire Association is a multi-billion dollar organisation that breeds hunter killers that hunt down the vampire drug lords and murderers around the world'.

The two kid vampires shifted uncomfortably and some of the parents nodded, having heard of this organisation before.

Kaito continued, 'Oliver is part of this institution and is both a teacher and a student there. He is equipped with a long, holy sword strapped to his back, two guns with Saint blood filled bullets, very harmful to vampires, and a short, silver knife'.

'So, that's that. Oliver, Gapuko and Akeno, make friendship, because starting tomorrow, you are all attending AVSF, the school branch that AVA owns'.

Sam frowned and asked, 'Wait, you can get them into the school?'

Kaito looked at everyone and replied, 'Yes, of course. Because I'm also a vampire, and I own AVA'.


	12. Chapter 12

After everything was sorted, the parents and children all went to their bedrooms for a good night's rest. Oliver and Gapuko looked confused. They didn't have a room to sleep in, so they asked Sam. Sam smiled and replied, 'You'll be sleeping with Akeno'.

Oliver rejected while Gapuko skipped happily to her room. When Kaito came in her room 10 minutes after, he saw Gapuko and Akeno sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, and Oliver sleeping sitting down on the other side of the room, knife in hand.

 _Next Day_

It was 5am in the morning and after waking up all the parents, Sam walked to Akeno's room to wake them up. Akeno complained for more sleep while it was almost impossible to wake Gapuko up. Oliver was nowhere to be seen, and Sam looked around for him. Eventually Sam spotted Kaito and Oliver on the balcony, quietly speaking. He walked over to them and said, 'Sorry to bother your Dad and Son sesh, but do you know any way to wake Gapuko up?'

Kaito smiled wickedly and gestured for Oliver. Oliver, in turn had an evil glint in his eye as he walked into the room. He silently stepped up to the sleeping figure and touched multiple pressure points around his body, a flurry of flying fingers. With the last one, Gakupo leapt up, and grabbed his cramped leg.

'Ow ow ow ow ow!' Gakupo yelled.

'Gapuko! You need to go to school! GET UP!' Sam shouted.

Immediately awake, Gapuko rushed to the bathroom, turning on the shower, grabbing his new school clothes. When everyone was ready, apart from Gapuko, they were sitting in the dining table, enjoying a peaceful breakfast. Kaito had dressed in casual wear, and Oliver and Akeno were wearing their new school clothes. Finally, Gapuko appeared from the hallway, just as everyone had finished breakfast.

'No brekkie today, Gapuko', Sam teased.

Sighing, Gapuko joined the rest of the group as they filed into Kaito's car.

 _10 min later_

The car rolled into the school driveway, and many other students watched, stunned as their Principle, and his wife Neru appeared. Following them was a black haired Sam, a blonde Lenka and Rin, and 3 very good-looking kids. Soon, half the school was there, watching, mesmerised.

As it was halfway through the school's 1st term, the three new kids were all transferred into the same class. Class 9E was chatting loudly, when the door slammed open, and Jun appeared. He smiled warmly and told everyone to sit down. A black haired boy, white haired boy and black haired girl followed him and finally a blonde woman came last, closing the door.

All the students were stunned, the principle had graced their class. They all rushed to get back in their seats, tidying up their school uniforms. Kaito explained, 'Class 9E, you are going to have 3 new students and 4 new teachers in your class'.

The whole class was surprised; all their combat and subject teachers were the best in their field. What better instructor was there? Kaito continued, 'Sam, your new hand-to-hand combat teacher, accompanied by Lenka. Rin, your new magic teacher and Neru, your new reflex and speed teacher'.

None of these teachers had been heard of before, and many students were confused.

'Of course, they are the best in their field, so embrace them well. Now, Oliver, vampire hunter, Gapuko, vampire and Akeno, vampire', pointing to them, respectively.

Gasps around the whole class. Vampires in the class? In 9E there were 2 other vampire hunters, but most of the class comprised of pre-Vocaloids, Werewolves, Shadows, Assassins and the bunch.

Kaito concluded, 'Akeno is Rin and Sam's daughter and Oliver and Gapuko are both my son, so treat them all well'.

This drew the most surprised faces, Kaito's son? This was going to be a very interesting year.

Lenka took charge, 'Listen up 9E! Your first lesson's with me, Lenka and Sam. First period is hand-to-hand combat!'

Lots of guys and girls alike smirked. A female combat teacher, what a laugh.

9E moved down 2 floors to enter the Magical Combat and Practise zone. Rin was waiting for them, and after she introduced herself, she said, 'I was told by some guy higher up in the Magical Combat department that you guys are to practise magic control. But we aren't doing that. We're going straight to magic activation'.

The whole class was buzzing with excitement, but most were nervous if they'd be good enough. Rin ordered the whole class to form a big circle with herself in the middle. She then stated, 'Magical defence is much harder than offense. Everyone attack me with all you've got.'

Knowing now not to underestimate, the whole class conjured Stage 3 or even some Stage 4 magic. Most of them were element balls or shards. All Rin did was raise a Light wall and all the magic had been halted. Then, suddenly Rin sensed a mildly strong magic presence behind her, perhaps Stage 6 magic. She turned around to see a Dark bomb headed towards her direction. Rin would have no problem blocking it, but the shockwave it would produce would probably knock some people out.

The power of the energy ball raced towards her, and Rin raised her hand and created an Earth barrier to wrap around it mid-flight. When it connected, all the energy was dispersed inside the Earth ball, and thus no-one was hurt. After an hour of practise, she called everyone in. She explained Magical Theory to the students, 'Magic has 9 stages of strength and energy, with one being the weakest and 9 being the strongest'.

Many students nodded, already knowing this.

Rin continued, 'I can fling around Stage 8 magic if I wanted without depleting much of my magical energy, but I prefer not to as it usually causes disastrous effects to other people and the environment'.

The whole class was surprised at this; Stage 8 Magic required a _ton_ of magical skill and energy reserve.

'Your hand-to-hand combat teacher last period, Sam, can confidently control around Stage 7 or 8 magic, and his assistant, Lenka prefers Stage 7 magic. They are very skilled'.

Students nodded heads, some raised eyebrows.

'Then there is enchanted magic, which requires the same amount of energy reserve as normal Stage magic, but causes much severe and catastrophic damage. For example, enchanted Stage 5 magic has the same effect as Stage 7 magic, but requires less energy. In saying that, only few people can control enchanted magic as it requires a huge amount of discipline and magical understanding.'

Rin looked at surprised faces and continued, 'Your principal, Kaito, prefers to use enchanted Stage 4 magic, and Sam is capable of using enchanted Stage 8 magic. I can also use enchanted magic, but I prefer not to.'

There were excited glances at the mention of the principal; very little was known about him.

'The thing you probably don't know is that there is a stage above Stage 9 magic, called World-Class magic. Only few people around the world have access and full understanding of World-Class magic. The energy needed to fuel that is equivalent to that of an atomic bomb. And the results after used are similar.'

That got their attention. There were excited gasps around the room.

Rin looked around and shook her head, saying, 'There are none in this class, but the most capable magic users are wizards, lichs, and druids. I cannot handle World-Class magic, but Neru can. Despite this, it is more suitable to creatures made to use magic'.

Armed with more knowledge, they headed to the next class.


	13. Chapter 13

Neru was waiting for 9E in the courtyard on ground level. When they appeared they were surprised by a rain of Light arrows that hailed from all directions. Many were caught in this barrage, including Akeno, but Gapuko, Oliver and a couple other students were able to react quickly enough and jump out of the way. However, even when they evaded that trap, there were bear traps waiting all over the floor. Even more students were held in those traps, but Gapuko and Oliver managed to escape in time.

From there, Neru shouted, 'First one to knock the other over, wins!'

Reacting the quickest, Oliver turned towards Gapuko and grounded him in a simple backwards choke-hold. Panting heavily, all the classmates shuffled over to Neru, groaning.

'Welcome to speed and reflexes class, 9E! Today you will be running a 6 km track with 20Kg backpacks, swimming 10 laps in a 50m pool and cycling 25km around this school! No exceptions. When you get back, you will immediately try to dodge the balls I will throw at you. Then, you will strap on a parachute, climb the Watchtower 1km away and jump off, landing in the pool that will, by that time, have piranhas in it. You will get out as soon as possible then run back here and touch my hand'.

The whole class, save for Oliver was wide-eyed, in disbelief. Some complained of headaches, but Neru wasn't buying any of it. She continued.

'If you cannot touch my hand by recess time, fail! If you give up, fail! You will have to do it again! If you break your bicycle in the 25km track, you will run it! If you are hit by the balls I throw at you, fail!'

Then, as everyone was sitting, warming up for the course, Neru shouted, 'Start!'

Surprised, students scrambled to run to the running track. Oliver was already on it, jogging at a fast pace, with Gapuko not far behind. Neru smiled and headed indoors, grabbing something to eat. Soon enough, she heard splashing, as students got their running gear soggy in the pool. She headed outside to watch the swimming, and wasn't surprised to see Oliver in 1st place. Behind him were 4 other students, with Gapuko being one of them.

As time passed, Neru heard rings of bicycle bells as Oliver snatched a bike and started pedalling to the school gates. Time was almost up, and it was 20 minutes until recess started. Out the corner of her eye, she was surprised to see Gapuko in the lead, on his bicycle, Oliver just behind.

 _I see,_ Neru thought. When Oliver had started the bike track, Gapuko was still swimming, but now Neru saw that Gapuko was quite fast on the bike. Gapuko got off the bike, and headed towards me. I had a bag of balls ready, and threw them one after the other at him, for 30 seconds. He dodged every one, and ran to grab a parachute from the shed.

Oliver dodged the balls after Gapuko and caught up with him on the Watchtower. Gapuko was having trouble figuring out the straps and climbing the tower at the same time, while Oliver raced up the tower with ease, parachute already on. The Watchtower was 30 metres high, and Oliver didn't hesitate to jump right off and pull on his parachute.

10 minutes till recess.

Gapuko came right after, and they both landed in the pool at the same time, Gapuko pulling his parachute at the last second to save time. _Interesting._ Neru watch as both got out of the pool and sprinted towards her.

Wet and soggy, Oliver's hand slapped hers first, then came Gapuko's. 5 minutes till recess. Neru laughed and told them to get changed, allowing them to get to recess early.

Sam, Rin, Lenka, Kaito and Neru all headed outside in recess time to look over the school. The school was protected by multiple players of magical barriers and physical obstructions, the main physical defence being it was on a mountain deep in a forest. There were around 600 students in this action school and almost every class of creature.

Rin, Sam and Neru were having a quiet chat while Kaito and Lenka were further away, talking about Oliver. Suddenly, Neru sensed a strong magical presence coming towards the barrier, and used Air, to amplify her voice. She shouted across the whole school, 'All students evacuate into the lower levels of the schools. Code Red. Panic rooms are to be activated. Teachers meet outside in the courtyard!'

Everyone, including Kaito and Lenka turned to look at her, and instantly obeyed. Neru rushed forwards, through the panicking students and reached the edge of the barrier. She touched it and looked into its state. _I knew it._ The barrier had started eroding, falling apart. But this barrier was enchanted Stage 8 magic level, it would be near impossible to break through this defence. Unless…World-Class magic.

Making a hard decision, she activated its self-destruct mechanism, instantly destroying the barrier, but also the user eroding it. The barrier blinked away and the rest of the teachers caught up to her. Knowing what had happened, Kaito turned towards the teachers and ordered them to get into defensive positions around the whole school. Werewolves, demi-gods, a few vampires and the like all surrounded the school in well-practised positions.

Sam and Lenka, as well as Kaito were in the front, while Rin and Neru stayed a few metres back for magical support. They saw a dark cloud swarm towards them from the sky and red eyes gaze at them from the dense forest. Sam used his Air vision to sight the oncoming swarm and found it was bats. _Vampires_. Sam glanced briefly at Kaito, and realised he knew as well.

The staff all went into defensive positions while the bats and animals all stopped about 100 metres from the destroyed barrier. They surrounded the whole school, in huge numbers. Then the vampires followed, massive amounts of them, hundreds. Most of them, Kaito guessed were only a couple years old. Newly-turned. But some of them, perhaps just over 30, were over 100 years old.

Then his heart skipped a beat, and Kaito kneeled, closing his eyes, feeling the presence of the oldest, alive vampire. The _First Victim,_ or the _Vampire Lord_. He thought he would never have to feel his presence again, but as he looked upon the horde with vampire vision, he found the strong magical and ancient power of the _First Victim_.

The vampires touched down only 20 metres from the school, facing the group, and from the middle, emerged a familiar looking face. The rumoured _First Victim_ – the first person to get turned by Vlad, but rumoured stronger than his master. With a cheery smile on his face, wielding two small, but powerful hand-guns, was the _First Victim_ – Kei.


End file.
